Ayagohan Tabetenasguta YYH!
by Schizo13
Summary: A YYH Christmas fic. Some hints of KeikoYusuke but not much. Oh, and Yukina reveals to Hiei that she knows that he is her bro. Naturally, this means that this is slightly AU. please read and review!


12.16.03

A/N: umm Ok, so my DNAngel fic isn't going so well…as a Christmas present to my friends, I wrote this up instead. This was done in a –very- short amount of time since I was –trying- to get it out before Christmas, in honor of the ever-so-special holiday. My first YYH fic, be gentle! I tried not to alter the characters too badly…except some of the presents might be…weird.

Shadow: duh…you're actually going to put a-

Midnight: ^_^; ok, read on!

__

Thanks to all my friends, especially, Neeru, Jenn, and Kimmy! Also, thanks to Mel for editing this for me!

//…//=thoughts

*…*=action

(…)=AN

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own YYH. -_-; wish I did though…but the series would be sooo screwed up if I owned it.

__

Ayagohan Tabetenasguta YYH!

"KUWABARA, HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs, angrily kicking the side of Kuwabara's house as he waited for the orange haired oaf to finish dressing up.

"JUST WAIT!!! I HAVE TO LOOK GOOD FOR YUKINAAAA!!!" Shouted Kuwabara as he admired himself in the mirror.

"OK, cologne, check. Gel, check. Presents, check. Extra flowers for Yukina, check. Good looking? Check and double check!" exclaimed Kuwabara, finally done with his preparations.

"I'm leaving without you, baka!" Yusuke called up, sauntering away.

O.O "Nani?! Wait up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara frantically dashed after Yusuke as he struggled to hold onto a huge bag.

"What happened to your reindeer, _Santa?_" 

"Rein- hey! Who you callin' Santa, jerk?"

"You. I mean, come on! You have everything-a big belly, red clothing, and even that huge bag over your shoulder."

"Why you!" Kuwabara lunged at Urameshi who neatly sidestepped. Unfortunately, Kuwabara was laden with a heavy bag and face-planted right into the cold snow.

"AHAHAHAHAH!!!" Yusuke doubled up in laughter, tears streaming down his face as Kuwabara struggled, in vain, to stand up.

"Very graceful, Kuwabara. You should take ballet." a low melodious voice was heard as a pair of brown shoes stopped in front of Kuwabara's eyes.

"Shut up, Kurama." muttered Kuwabara angrily.

"Oh, hey Kurama! Where's Hiei?" Yusuke finally stopped laughing enough in order to help Kurama help Kuwabara get off the ground.

"Yeah, where is the shrimp?" Asked Kuwabara as he brushed the snow off his once pristine clothes.

"He'll meet us at the temple. He had to do some last-minute chores." Kurama shrugged, indicating that he knew nothing more.

*mutters* "Probably to find something extra nice for Yukina-chan just to impress her. Hmph! As if _he_ has any chance of winning her love!" Kuwabara scowled, at the thought of Hiei and Yukina together.

Yusuke and Kurama face-faulted as they thought about Hiei proposing to Yukina.

//No way. //

"Uh…sure, whatever." Yusuke said, trying to sound nonchalant. It didn't work.

"You know something! What is it??? Spit it out!" Kuwabara cried, turning on Yusuke.

"Nothing! I don't know anything, I swear. Only that Yukina said she'd be so sad if we were late-and we are!" Yusuke lied, quite badly. Kurama sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Oh no! Yukina, my love, I'm comiiiiiiing!" Kuwabara grabbed his bag, Yusuke's arm, and Kurama's arm and took off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! KUWABARA, PUT US DOWN!!!!!!!" Kurama and Yusuke shouted.

"YUKINAAAAAAAAA I'M COOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIING!" Heedless of his friend's cries, he ran full speed ahead.

~At the temple, a few minutes later~

*pant pant* "Yukina-chan! Your prince in shining armor is here!" Kuwabara puffed out his chest as he went down on one knee, presenting himself to Yukina.

"Oh my…" Poor Yukina blushed, unsure as to what was wrong with Kuwabara.

"…Get up, Kuwabaka. You're making her nervous." Yusuke said, whapping Kuwabara upside his head. "Hey, Yukina. Merry Christmas. Where do we put the presents and is Hiei here and why is _he_ here???" 

"Umm…under the tree, no, and who?" Yukina asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm here because I was invited and I'm a God." A smug voice replied. 

"Koenma, surprise seeing you here. How'd you escape from your paper work?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. Nice seeing you too. Kuwabara, get up." Koenma delicately shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you a teenager?" Those were the first words out of Kuwabara's mouth directed to someone else other than Yukina since he had arrived at the temple.

"Because I choose too, that's why. I prefer to celebrate as a teenager instead of a baby."

"Kurama-san, when is Hiei going to be here?" Yukina politely asked.

"I don't know. He could be here any-" Kurama was cut off as a cold voice rudely cut him off.

"I'm here." A blast of cold air was let in as the window opened to reveal Hiei dressed in his usual garb.

"Hiei-kun! I'm so glad you're here! Come on in!" Yukina cried sweetly. She walked up to the window and gently tugged on Hiei's hands, trying to get him off the sill. Surprisingly, Hiei allowed her to do this and lightly jumped down to the ground. After staring at Yukina for a few seconds, he abruptly turned away and tossed several darkly wrapped packages under the tree. Turning to face the others, he dared them with his eyes to comment. No one said a word.

*earthquake* "What was that?!" Koenma cried, hanging onto a table. The others looked shaken, except for Hiei. He was glaring at...Kuwabara.

"Hiei, why are you glaring at Kuwabara like that?" Kurama asked, also noticing Hiei's glare.

"He's the one who caused the earthquake."

"What? How?"

"ummm…Guys, that was my stomach…." Kuwabara blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oy! Aho! Couldn't you have taken some appetizers or somethin'? You didn't have to scare us like that! Jeez!" Yusuke said, exasperatedly.

"Hey guys!" An extremely cheerful and peppy voice trilled out.

"Hey!" A slightly more subdued voice sang out as well.

"Botan! Keiko! Shizuru! What's up?" Yusuke grinned at Keiko as she walked up to him.

"Nothing. Only Botan here doesn't know the meaning of "slow down"." Shizuru muttered, pouring herself a cup of cider.

"Hey! I wasn't going that fast!" Botan protested.

"yes, you were." Came the dark reply.

"Since everyone is here, let's eat! I already finished cooking." Yukina interrupted, urging them into the spacious kitchen.

"Mmm! Yukina-chan, your food is delicious! It's the best!" Kuwabara was once again, flirting with Yukina. Nervously, Kurama, Botan, and Yusuke looked towards Hiei. Surprisingly, Hiei didn't do anything except to scowl and close his eyes.

For the next hour or so, the Spirit Detectives, Koenma, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina all feasted on the delicious Christmas dinner. They had turkey, pudding, apple sauce, cranberries, potatoes, carrots, corn, juice, wine (for Koenma and Shizuru), fruits, salad, and so much more. Everyone enjoyed it, even Hiei although you couldn't tell. When everyone was stuffed, there wasn't much food left. Lazing around, nobody wanted to get up and do anything yet.

"Ah…Yukina, that was great." Shizuru sighed, sipping her wine.

"Hai, that was wonderful, arigatou!" Keiko chimed in, leaning against Yusuke who was languidly combing her hair.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" Kurama asked, interested as he kept his hand over Kuwabara's mouth. He did not want to know what Kuwabara was about to say. Chances are, he would give a speech on the food.

"Ah, my mother taught me when I was young. She was the best cook at my home. Everybody loved her cooking…I wonder if my oniisan ever tasted her cooking?" Yukina said, smiling as she reminisced about her home.

"Yukina…" Hiei started, and then broke off, looking unsure.

"Yes?" 

"I'm…"

"Hiei-kun, is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Sorry for not being able to find your brother." Hiei looked away, fighting back the rising emotions.

"Oh…That's okay, Hiei-kun. I already found him." 

The others gave a loud gasp at her statement. Hiei whirled his head towards her, looking shocked and anxious.

"You-you have?!"

"Yes. You."

"…"

"I know that you're not my real brother but…I'd really like it if you were my brother. Just for tonight, even. Please?" Yukina looked pleadingly at Hiei, hope clear in her eyes.

"I…I…okay. I'd be honored."

"Arigatou gozaimasou, Hiei-kun!"

"Yeah…" 

Kurama and the others who knew Hiei's secret looked at him sadly. Hiei was afraid of telling Yukina that he was her brother for fear of rejection. He thought he wasn't worthy of being her brother. Now with Yukina herself wanting to be Hiei's sister, Hiei wouldn't know what to do.

"Let's open presents, everybody!" Botan chirped, anxious to attract everybody's attention away from Hiei and Yukina. Also to save Hiei from Kuwabara's murderous gaze.

Immediately, the orange haired teen brightened up. "Yeah! Let's go! Yukina, you have to find out what I got you!"

Laughing, everybody rushed to the tree, with Hiei following at a more sedate pace. At the tree, the others began to distribute presents to each other. Soon, all that was left was the packages Hiei had brought. They were unsure as to which belonged to whom because there was no card. Impassive, Hiei strode up to the tree, carelessly glanced at the boxes for a sec, and quickly passed them out to their respectful owners. How Hiei was able to discern which presents belong to which person, they never found out.

From then on, there were various cries of delight, laughter, and occasionally, the sound of Yusuke or Botan hitting Kuwabara for being annoying. Soon, everyone was done unwrapping his or her gifts.

Yusuke had received:

A book on manners- Kuwabara

A set of training clothes- Yukina

Tickets for a martial arts demo- Kurama

A new communicator- Botan

A new shirt- Shizuru

A power amplifier- Koenma

Komodo Dragon- Hiei

A chain necklace- Keiko

With tears streaming down his face, he actually attempted to –hug- them all but failed to do so. Kuwabara punched him away, Shizuru also punched him, Hiei avoided him, and Kurama glared at him. Koenma threatened to put him in jail if he dared. The only ones who let him hug them were Botan and Keiko.

*sniffs* "You guys, these are the greatest gifts I've ever gotten! Except for the book…Kuwabara, when Christmas is over, you're dead meat. The Komodo Dragon was…umm…unexpected, but cool! Very cool!" Yusuke said, scratching the back of his head. "I also need to kill Kuwabara after Christmas." In return, Kuwabara just laughed hands on his hips. 

"You will never defeat me! The great and handsome Kuwabara!"

"Uh huh. And that is why you lost every match you had in the dark tournament."

"Hey!"

"It's true little brother. Don't bother denying it." Shizuru calmly spoke up from examining her own gifts.

"What did you get, Shizuru? Anything good?" Keiko asked, interested.

"Nothing much, some cigarettes, books, clothing." 

"Oh…"

"I love it, though. They're great gifts. That was mushy. Too mushy. Ugh"

"haha Botan, how about you?"

"Oh! My gifts are great! I received a beautiful new kimono from Yukina, a necklace from you, a new oar from Koenma-san, a beautiful bracelet from Kuwabara, a lovely plant from Kurama and some presents I don't really care about."

Keiko looked surprised. "What do you mean? What did Hiei, Yusuke, and Shizuru get you?"

"…a book on driving, how to shut up, and the meanings of 'slow down'." Botan replied, sticking her tongue out at the aforementioned people. In return, Yusuke stuck his tongue at her, Shizuru flipped her off, and Hiei lit a small fire in his hand. "Uh…but they're all great presents!"

"Hn"

"Hiei, don't be rude." Kurama chastised. He had received:

Beautiful red casual clothing – Yukina

Different types of Makai seeds – Hiei

A book on Makai plants – Koenma

A backpack – Keiko

Books – Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Shizuru

"Looks like you received wonderful gifts, Kurama-san!" Yukina said, smiling at the youko.

"Yes, I did. Did you make the outfit yourself? It's very beautiful."

"Oh! Um, yes, I did…I wasn't sure what size so I had to guess…I hope it fits!"

"I'm sure it will. What did you receive?"

"Oh…um, a new kimono from Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru, this pretty shiny necklace from Kuwabara, bird food from Yusuke-"

"Yusuke! Bird food?" Keiko asked, staring at Yusuke. Yusuke shrugged.

"Didn't know what else to get her." Yusuke said nonchalantly. 

"It's very nice! The birds will love it!" Yukina interjected, worried that Yusuke thought she didn't like the present.

"See? Told ya, Keiko!" Yusuke grinned, glad at having proven Keiko wrong.

"Hmph!" Keiko turned her nose up in the air and left Yusuke to stand with Shizuru.

"Aww…"

"Uhm…I also received some rose seeds from Kurama and a beautiful blue ribbon from Koenma." Yukina finished, blushing as she smiled happily at her friends.

"Hey, Yukina, what did you receive from Hiei?" Botan asked, confused. Why wouldn't Hiei get something for his sister???

"Oh! Here, let me show you!" Yukina carefully took something out of the dark colored gift and showed it to the rest. In the lights, the sculpture captured the rays of light and gave of a rainbow of colors. She had received an ice sculpture from Hiei, one that would never melt. It was of a beautiful swan with a small "ugly duckling" underneath its wing. The swan had its head lowered and was gently combing the young bird. The sculpture gave an aura of friendship, love, and caring. The others were awestruck by the beautiful scene.

"Hiei, where did you get that?" Koenma asked, rather strictly.

"Hn. I didn't steal, toddler, if that's what you're worried about." Hiei snapped, glaring at the _teenage_ Lord.

"Then where did you get it?" 

"hn…I made it. Got a problem?" The others were shocked by the revelation. They had no idea Hiei could sculpt something so beautiful.

"It's lovely, oniisan! I love it!" Yukina hugged Hiei. Taken aback, Hiei didn't move, his red eyes widening in surprise. Hesitantly, he returned the embrace and for the first time, a sliver of happiness and love entered his ruby eyes.

"You're welcome…oneesan."

"Hey! Stop touching her, shorty! She's mine!" Kuwabara shouted, trying to attack Hiei. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara around the arms and slammed him into the ground, effectively dazing him.

"Kuwabara-san!" Yukina gasped, releasing Hiei.

"Don't worry 'bout him, Yukina. He's fine." Yusuke said, brushing his hands off. In a flash, Kuwabara leapt up and flew at Yusuke.

"Why you!"

"Kuwabara! What did you get?" Kurama quickly said, stopping Kuwabara.

"Oh! I got a great new set of clothing from Yukina! Everything else didn't measure up to her gift!" Kuwabara gushed, stars in his eyes as he held Yukina's hands.

"Err…okay…" Kurama said, raising an eyebrow. Behind him, several people seemed ready to kill him.

Everybody else had received pretty much the same thing from Yukina-clothing. Koenma didn't bother revealing what he had received and Keiko had received pretty much the same thing as Yukina-except without the sculpture. Instead, she had also gotten a kimono from Hiei. The only one who had not opened his presents was Hiei.

"Hiei, why haven't you opened your presents?" Kurama asked, looking worried. "Don't you want to find out what you received?"

"Hn. I don't care. They're probably all worthless to me anyway." Hiei said, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. At once, a dark aura exuded the room, coming from Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Shizuru, and Keiko. Kurama just laughed a little and Yukina looked sad.

"Demo…oniisan…don't you want to know what I got you?" Yukina asked, resting her hands on Hiei's sleeve. He looked at her for a long moment before reaching towards his gifts and selecting out a rectangular, carefully wrapped box. 

Slowly, he tore off the blue wrapping and opened the white box. Inside was also a set of clothing, although different. It looked much like the one he had been wearing on the ferry to the Dark Tournament. Except it was more elegant and sophisticated. Instead of blue, it was black with a silver edge. The pants and inner shirt were gray, and more body fitting. The black covering (dunno what you call that thing), had a design of a dragon that wrapped around his body, the head ending up at his right shoulder. The eyes glittered red, as they were made of small rubies. The dragon itself was a darker color than the black, just like his Korkuryha (my spelling sucks ass). The claws were tipped with silver and the scales gleamed with black sequins. The outfit matched perfectly with a new pair of black boots, perfect for any type of movement. Included with the ensemble was a new black headband. Except it was more intricately designed. On the front, right over where it would cover his Jagan eye, hand one Japanese character on it: "Honor". It was written in gold. As Hiei slowly examined the headband, his eyes caught side of some more gold lettering, this time on the inside of the headband. Tilting it, he read, "Ashiteru, oniisan." His eyes widened in shock and surprise as his fingers trembled.

"Hiei? Daijoubu?" Kurama asked, noticing Hiei's unusual state.

"…" Hiei didn't say a word, only turned to look at Yukina with wide red eyes. She smiled happily at him, letting him know that it was the truth. She _knew_ he was her brother. She _knew_ and what's more, she _did not_ hate him for that.

"Yukina…how?" Hiei uttered.

"I was cleaning your cloak once, when it was dirty and I found this." Yukina held up a sparkling black tear gem. This time, Hiei could not restrain a gasp as he recognized it to be his tear gem. The tear gem he thought he had lost after following out Mukuro's orders. 

"My-" Hiei could not continue.

"Here, I want you to have this." Yukina handed Hiei two tear gems, one was her own, the other, his-no, their- mother's. Dazed, he took the two tear gems and stared at them. Anxiously, Yukina looked at her brother, waiting for his reaction. For a long time, there was nothing. Finally, Hiei turned to look at her. In his visage, there was nothing to be found. However, his eyes told a different story. They told Yukina of his acceptance and love for her. The others watched as Hiei carefully placed the two precious gems around his neck. Nobody said a word, understanding that this moment was the most important moment of the two twin's lives.

Then, Kuwabara had to go ruin the moment.

"Hey! You two are _related?!_ No way!" Kuwabara exclaimed, scowling at Hiei. "You can't be her brother! You two are too different!"

"Just like you and me, little bro?" Shizuru asked, icily. Kuwabara turned to her and did a perfect impression of a fish.

"Hn." Hiei said nothing but looked away. Yusuke, feeling not too kindly towards the oaf at the moment, walked up to Kuwabara and knocked him out.

"There. That should shut him up for awhile." Yusuke said, dusting his hands off. The others only nodded in agreement, as Yukina worriedly checked out (not that way! ) Kuwabara.

"Yukina, how did you find out?" Kurama asked, looking curious. 

Yukina looked up at the red head before smiling and saying, "I always knew. When I first met him, I wasn't too sure. Except Hiei had the same eyes as me, and his aura felt familiar. When I found his tear gem, I knew it was him. I knew Hiei was my brother."

"Oh…"

As the others turned towards Hiei, they were shocked to find him fighting a tiny smile back. In her usual happy way, Botan hugged Hiei tightly.

"Ungh!" Hiei gasped, throwing Botan off him. "What was that for???"

"I'm so glad you two finally decided to tell each other the truth! And for it to happen at Christmas! Christmas is –such- a great holiday! Who would've thought so many great things would happen on this day???" gushed Botan, twirling around.

"Oook, Botan……you can stop twirling around now. You're making me dizzy!" Keiko exclaimed, laughing. "Now that we've finished opening presents, let's sing a Christmas song!"

"No WAY am I going to sing! I came here for the presents and the food, nothing more!" Yusuke shouted, scrunching his fists into balls. With a murderous look, Keiko turned on him and hit him on the jaw.

"OW! Keiko! You know how your right-hook is! OW!" 

"YOU are GOING TO SING unless you want me to HIT you again! Capiche?!"

"Yes ma'am!" Yusuke cowered behind an amused youko, who was valiantly trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. 

Sitting behind the piano, Kurama rested his hand on the keyboard for a few minutes, thinking.

//What song should I play? Hiei won't sing anything, no matter what the song. Yusuke is going to be beaten to Kingdom Come if he doesn't sing… So what song? Kami-sama help me!// 

"Kurama, why are you just sitting there?" Yusuke asked, still nursing a bruised jaw.

"Uhm…I can't think of any Christmas song to play." Kurama said sheepishly.

"Oh! I know one! _As Long as there's Christmas_!" Botan gushed.

"_As Long as there's Christmas?_ Where…oh…Genkai told me about that song. Let's sing it. That way, it'll be her Christmas present. You hear that, obaa-san??? We're going to sing _As Long as there's Christmas_ for you! You'd better appreciate it!" Yusuke shouted up towards the midnight skies. 

"That's a good idea…Now if I could just remember how it goes…Hmm. Oh, I remember! Yes, that is a very good song." Kurama began to play a few introductory notes. Surprisingly, everybody knew the song, even Yukina, who had watched the movie with Botan.

"Don't look inside a stocking  
Don't look under the tree  
The one thing we're looking for  
Is something we can't see  
Far more precious than silver  
And more splendid than gold  
Is something to treasure  
But is something we can't hold  
  
As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We'll receive (we'll receive)  
  
As we all pray together  
It's the time to rejoice  
And though we may look different  
We are singing with one voice  
  
As Long As there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We'll recieve  
  
There is more (so much more)  
To this time of year (to this time of year)  
Than sleigh bells than holly  
Mistletoes and snow  
Those things will come and go  
Come and go  
  
As long as there is Christmas  
I truly do believe that  
Hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We will receive (we'll receive)  
  
As Long As there's Christmas  
I truly believe (I truly believe)  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We'll recieve  
  
That Hope Is the Greatest gift we'll receive!" 

Everybody sang, except for Hiei. Kurama held the last note slightly longer than the singers before letting it fade away. Shocked, they looked at one another. They had no idea that together, they sounded so good. Still, there was something missing. They were missing the one key element that would make them complete. Hiei. Sadly, they looked towards the little fire demon who was sitting on a window sill, looking out towards the falling snow.

"Hiei…" Kurama began tentatively.

"Won't you sing with us?" Botan urged. Hiei didn't move except to close his eyes.

"Hiei, onegai! It's Christmas…can't you allow one exception to your 'don't fraternize with anybody' rule?" Keiko pleaded walking up to him.

"Yeah, come on, shorty! I had to sing so you have to!" Kuwabara insisted, stupidly.

"Oh, urusai baka." Yusuke scowled at his friend and turned his scowl onto Hiei. "Don't be so stubborn. It's not fair that _I_ had to sing and you don't. What makes you so special?"

"Simple. I didn't have a baka onna threatening me." Hiei said, lightly jumping to the floor and crossing his arms. He coolly walked towards the piano, where Kurama was sitting and sat on top of it. 

"Uh, Hiei? What are you doing?" Hiei shrugged, not bothering to answer.

"'nii-san…onegai. Will you sing with us just once?" Yukina asked, looking imploringly at her brother. Hiei looked down into matching ruby eyes, the exact same copies of his. For a long moment, the two stared at each other. One pleading, the other resisting. 

"Hiei. Just this once. If you sing with us, you won't have to sing anymore." Koenma said, matter-of-factly. "Not even at birthday parties."

"Hn"

"Hiei, just sing. Then you can leave." Shizuru said, looking askance at Hiei.

Hiei glared at them and scowled. "You're not going to leave me alone about this, are you."

"Nope!" Came the collective response.

"Fine. But you'll be sorry."

"Sure we will!" Cheerfully, everybody pulled Hiei off the top of the piano and forced him to stand between Yusuke and Kuwabara who placed their hands on his shoulders to keep him from escaping.

"OK, we're ready, Kurama!" Botan sang out.

Without ado, Kurama once more began playing. This time, with Hiei singing albeit reluctantly, the sound was full and rich. Unbelievably, Hiei could sing. He could sing very well, in fact. Unlike Kuwabara's or Yusuke's low voice, or Kurama's rather feminine voice, Hiei's voice was clear and perfectly toned. He was neither high, nor low. Just there and it seemed to fit perfectly. When the finished the song again, they took Hiei by surprise and hugged him. Luckily, they released him in time, else they would have been burnt. 

"Oy! Hiei, what was that for?!" Yusuke shouted, frantically waving his hands to disperse the smoke.

"Hn. You hugged me." Was the scornful reply.

"You didn't have to try and kill us! Jeez, you're lucky that you didn't burn us or else you'd be sooo dead!" 

"Baka."

"Yusuke, leave him alone. None of us were hurt so it's okay." Keiko soothed, hugging Yusuke.

"But still! He burnt my shirt! See?" True enough, there was a small hole, edged with burnt fabric on the back of Yusuke's shirt. Unable to contain his laughter, Kuwabara laughed outright and was knocked out for the third time that night. (I think.)

"Hiei, arigatou gozaimasu for singing with us. I'm glad you agreed." Koenma said to Hiei.

"Whatever." In a black blur, he disappeared. Sighing, the others turned and walked to the kitchen to talk some more. No one attempted to chase after him, knowing it would be hopeless.

//Ayagohan tabetenasguta Hiei. I hope you find what you're looking for.// Kurama thought as he looked out the window.

In a tree outside the window sat a black figure in the topmost branches, overlooking the merry festivities occurring in the brightly-lit temple. A small smile threatened to appear on the figure's face, but lost. His visage remained impassive. As the snow fell and the stars and moon shone brightly overhead, a small wind carried two words away that left the figure's lips.

"Merry Christmas."

A/N: It took me 5 days to write this fic. 5 days! I wrote this during a writer's mini-block. That's why it's so choppy. I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas, everyone! Please review!

ayagohan tabetenasguta: Merry Christmas

oniisan: big bro

onegai: please

arigatou gozaimasu: thank you very much

arigatou: thank you

nani: what

baka: stupid/idiot

onna: woman/girl

urusai: shut up

obaasan: grandmother 

NOTE: I'M NOT JAPANESE. That means that my Japanese sucks and is probably wrong. 

12.21.03


End file.
